The present invention relates generally to beverage cans and more specifically to cans having resealable openings.
It is known to make beverage cans out of metal, preferably aluminum stampings, with the lid of the cans being provided with drinking spouts or openings which are formed by tabs mounted adjacent the opening.
An opening tab that is rapidly becoming obsolete is the type having a finger ring riveted to an inward end of the tab, which is defined by a continuous score line in the lid. To open the can, the finger ring is lifted and then pulled toward a circumferential edge of the lid until the entire tab and finger ring assembly is removed, thereby forming an opening.
Because these removable tabs were a source of litter and presented safety problems, a can opening tab was developed whereby the tab pushes downwardly on an openable area of the lid defined by a continuous score line. The openable area of the lid, when sufficient force is applied through the tab, pivots downwardly into the can but remains attached to the can by an edge of the openable area adjacent the tab.
The aforementioned tab has many advantages over the prior art including the fact that after opening the can, the tab remains attached to the lid and thereby does not present a health hazard or a litter problem.
A problem persists in the art however, in that after opening, the cans cannot be resealed and there presently is no way to cover the opening completely to keep out foreign matter. Since bottles are easily resealable and recoverable to keep out foreign matter, this persistent disadvantage hinders the full marketability and usefulness of beverage cans. Without a resealable and recoverable capacity, carbonated beverages cannot be stored without becoming flat and cannot be made to keep out foreign matter. Also, when the beverage cans are used outdoors, an additional health risk is presented because of insects that tend to enter the beverage can through the unsealed opening. This could prove fatal where stinging insects such as bees or wasps enter the beverage can and can be swallowed.
While some attempts have been made to make beverage cans open easier, be recoverable and be resealable, these attempts have failed either because they are impractical or not cost effective. Also, it is desirable to have an easy opening, resealable, recoverable feature added to a beverage can without the need for separate implements or costly design changes.